


The nail polish

by Angelawrk



Series: Draco Malfoy, but rock version [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Complete, F/M, I'm sorry again, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, classic potion class I guess, mentions of wolfstar just bc i think theyre cute, this serie is definitely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: Draco was wearing nail polish, so of course Harry got very suspicious.





	The nail polish

Draco Malfoy had worn an AC/DC t-shirt a week ago. Harry Potter was glad he didn’t come up with some other weird clothing since then. Of course, he still had to follow Malfoy everywhere he could, just in case. Malfoy had admitted to Harry himself that he planned on pulling a rocker look off after all, and _this_ was suspicious to say the least. A part of himself was telling him that maybe Malfoy was only joking. Which would make more sense, clearly, but it was _Malfoy_. In Harry's mind, everything was possible when it came to him.

He had summarised the conversation to Hermione and Ron, obviously, but they didn't pay much attention to Malfoy; they were probably too busy looking at each other with gleam in their eyes and idiotic smiles on their faces all the time. Harry knew he must have more evidence on the matter of 'Malfoy is up to something evil' before telling anyone. He didn’t understand why, but people never seemed to listen to him when he talked about Malfoy. They always said he had to work on his obsession with the Slytherin. As if he was obsessed. He really didn’t care about him.

He was telling himself that Malfoy didn’t even deserve his attention when he came across him in a corridor. Harry hadn't seen him doing anything strange since the end of the war six months ago yet he still had to be his guard. So he waited twelve seconds and quickly turn around in order to follow Malfoy.

 

It was on a sunny Thursday afternoon, thirteen days after The Day Malfoy Wore An AC/DC T-shit. Harry noticed, much to his dismay, that Malfoy was wearing black nail polish. They were in Potions, and Harry’s first reaction was dropping whatever he had in his hand in the cauldron before him. Even after Snape had came to him with a scornful expression on his face, to reprimand him on his lack of care and his incredible ability to fail everything he did, Harry was still trying to recover from the ‘Malfoy had nail polish' thing.

Hermione, who had followed Harry’s gaze to understand what happened to his friend, the clever girl, was smiling softly. She waited for Snape to go to the other side of the room to whisper in Harry ear, "I think it's cute, that Malfoy likes nail polish."

She giggled uncharacteristically and Harry stared a her with wide eyes. How she could think that as a  _cute_ thing was beyond him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Malfoy while pretending to busy himself with his wasted potion. 

Said Malfoy was too focused on his own potion to notice the Gryffindor, therefore he didn't see Harry gaping like an idiot at his pale hands. Harry couldn't comprehend, for the life of him, why Malfoy would wear nail polish. _Nail polish_ . It was for girls, right? Girls, and Sirius. Sirius enjoyed it too. Although, Sirius was _not_ a good element of comparison. Ever. He loved his godfather a lot, so he hated the fact that it was the second time in thirteen days that he found similarities between him and Malfoy, even if it was style-related. 

Yet again, Harry's brain was starting to go off track. Instead of adding fluxweed in his potion like he was supposed to, he though about how in love Remus was with Sirius even if they had very different personalities and pastime. He wondered what would be his life if he had that kind of relationship; a boyfriend who liked nail polish and listening to loud rock music for at least three hours a day. 

When Hermione call out his name beside him a couple of minutes later, he was imagining a blond man's hand with pale fingers and black nails caressing his face. 

He blamed Sirius' very gay relationship for that, because he had witnessed too much of it. Yes, it was because he and Remus were even more clingy to each other than Ron and Hermione. Not because he liked Malfoy with nail polish. Or Malfoy's long, pale fingers. Or Malfoy.

It wasn't the worst problem though. Harry was now even more suspicious about Malfoy. He had to be up to something. He tried to make a list in his mind of every things Malfoy could be doing.

Harry mulled over the fact that Malfoy might be planning on becoming an international rock star, so he could hex and kill everybody who would come to his concerts, with the help of some death eaters, until the end of the class. After Snape told them they could leave, he heard Parkinson talking loudly to Malfoy, "They will all literally be falling at your feet, you'll see." She laughed while grabbing her bag. 

"Thanks, I knew it was a good plan." Malfoy sneered.

He knew Hermione had heard too, so after they left Harry couldn't help telling her about his idea of Murderous Concert. Everything seemed to tally; he didn't fathomed why she only looked at him for ten seconds before leaving the room without saying anything, letting him alone with a frightening-looking Snape.

 

Harry cornered Malfoy as they met in a hallway two hours later. He couldn't, of course, let the Slytherin kill anybody. Even if it meant that he would become a sexy rock star.

Wait, no. He couldn't let the Slytherin becoming a rock star either. And he would make a very ugly one anyway.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted, smirking as usual. "Missed me again?"

Harry was too determined to get to the bottom of Malfoy's business to even think about putting his hands around his neck (to strangle him, obviously).

"What the hell are you doing with nail polish?" 

Malfoy's expression was blank. Harry was sure it was because he understood that Harry had discovered his deepest secret.

"I told you, I like rockers' looks." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I got that." He wasn't going to let Malfoy fool with him again, "But why now? Why are you suddenly decided to be a rock star?"

Malfoy frowned. "I don't want to be a rock star, you moron. I said I wanted to look like one." He folded him arms across his chest, "If you must know, I can do whatever I want now there's no maniac psychopath living in my house. So this is me, doing what I want."

The Slytherin's nails drew Harry's attention away from Malfoy's face; there was a huge contrast between them and the pallor of Malfoy's skin. Harry thought back on his earlier thought about pale hands on his face and he was certain he was sick again, for a wave heat washed over his body.

"Again," Harry said after forcing himself to look away from Malfoy's stupid perfect nails, "I don't think it's a style that suits you well."

Malfoy shook his head. "But you have no sense of style Potty. Not to brag but people complimented me all day about my nails." He waved a hand in front of Harry, a smug expression on his face. "Look how great they look!"

For five seconds Harry wondered how on earth it was possible that he was having this kind of conversation, with _Malfoy_ , of all people. 

"Yeah, you look fantastic." Harry replied sarcastically. He tried to focus on the Murderous Concert Problem instead of the blond's nails. He had no idea how he could trick Malfoy into telling him his plan.

"Thank you. " He smirked again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do. " 

Malfoy was about to turn on another corridor when Harry had a brilliant idea. Or so he thought.

"Malfoy! Wait!"

Harry walked quickly toward the blond. He seemed perplex yet he waited for Harry to talk.

"Actually I... Er ...I wanted to have advice. You know... er... about style and stuff. As you fairly stated, I have zero knowledge on the matter and er... Well you clearly know better about it that I do." He trailed off, already regretting what he had said.

To his great surprise, Malfoy didn't sniggered or made fun of him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I can give you advice on styling. "The trip to Hogsmeade next week. You can come with me and Pansy. " 

"Oh... Ok then." Harry still had no idea where he was going with this, but he decided he would deal with it later. At least he was happy; he will be able to be with Malfoy.

So spying on him would be easier. Yeah, that's why.

 

Later that day, Harry was eating with Ron and Hermione when he told them he was going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy the next weekend, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was two seconds after he saw Ron paled that Malfoy decided to wink at him from the Slytherin table, and he felt blood rushing to his face. 

He definitely thought there was an epidemic of flu spreading in the school.

 

 

 

 


End file.
